


Настоящие отношения

by Natuzzi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Top Tony Stark, Wedding Fluff, wedding porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natuzzi/pseuds/Natuzzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фик про свадьбу кэпостарков.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Настоящие отношения

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для ИЖДУ.

Обычное дело – если женятся две известные персоны, то их свадьба имеет все шансы стать настоящим шоу. Если эти персоны – супергерои, способные своими действиями влиять на жизнь граждан во всем мире, то – политическим шоу. Если же всего пару месяцев назад они стояли по разные стороны баррикад, и отголоски их разногласий еще сотрясали правящую верхушку, это возводило их брак в ранг политического события.

Свадьба Тони Старка и Стива Роджерса была их личным праздником примерно полчаса. Они собрали в ангаре всех друзей и объявили, что собираются сделать. Те обрадовались. Прежде всего потому, что они вообще то решили, что эта встреча окончится еще одной дракой. Поэтому сначала это было просто облегчение от того, что все закончилось. Наташа стукнула обоих. Бартон пошел звонить жене. А Баки улыбнулся – впервые с того самого момента, как вышел из-под контроля Гидры.   
А потом Тони сообщил Пеппер. И понеслось. 

Им не оставили ни одной свободной минуты, забив все время до свадьбы пресс-конференциями и благотворительными мероприятиями. Причем чаще всего в разных концах страны.   
К тому же их абсолютно отстранили от организации мероприятия. Каким-то образом оказалось, что они должны были пригласить человек пятьсот, и Пеппер назвала это ограниченным кругом. Журналисты в это число не входили – для них организовывали особую аккредитацию и соответственно выделяли дополнительное место. Когда Стив сказал, что не хочет шумихи, Пеппер сказала, чтобы он не вмешивался не в свое дело.

– Но это же моя свадьба… – неуверенно возразил Стив.  
– Не говори глупостей, дорогой, – сказала она со знанием дела. – Как будто ты не понимаешь, что это значит. 

И Капитан Америка решил, что если в жизни каждого солдата должен быть момент, когда нужно отступить, то для него этот момент настал.  
Тони сопротивлялся дольше. Но результат был тот же. Он хотел, чтобы все прошло в его новом доме в Малибу, но ему сказали, что особняк, хоть и большой, но нужное количество людей там не поместится. Вариант с башней Мстителей в Нью-Йорке тоже был отклонен. Вместо него был забронирован отель в Вашингтоне. Остальные предложения со стороны жениха постигла та же судьба. 

– Просто дай ей сделать все, как нужно, – сказал ему Стив, когда Тони начал возмущаться по телефону. 

Стив был в Далласе, а Тони в Вашингтоне, и они виделись гораздо реже, чем во время своей конфронтации.

В конце концов, Тони тоже сдался. Нужно было просто пережить все это.

***

В день свадьбы с утра Пеппер собственноручно принесла Тони в номер черный смокинг и такой же черный кофе. 

– Где Стив? – спросил Тони.  
– Приехал из Нью-Йорка час назад, – откликнулась она, раздвигая шторы на окнах. – Привез Питера. Сейчас собирается. – Последние слова она произнесла с нажимом, дающим понять, что и Тони не мешало бы заняться тем же самым.  
– Надо было в Вегас сгонять, – пробормотал тот себе под нос, сползая с кровати.  
– Что? – спросила Пеппер из другого конца комнаты.  
– Ничего! – крикнул Тони в ответ. 

С утра его ждал один светлый момент, когда он увидел Стива в белом смокинге, но в остальном все было именно так кошмарно, как он себе и представлял. Очень много незнакомых людей, которые осматривали их со Стивом так, словно ждали, что они сейчас начнут дубасить друг друга прямо посреди толпы. Тягучая инструментальная музыка. Вспышки со всех сторон, куда ни повернись – обязательно ослепят. На подносах у официантов крошечные канапе, которые он ненавидел. Никакого виски в пределах досягаемости.  
Но последняя капля ждала его, когда все уже было готово к церемонии, и они со Стивом должны были идти к алтарю. 

– Выучили свои клятвы? – спросила Пеппер, поправляя Тони бабочку.  
– Да, – безропотно отозвался Стив.  
– Я знаю, что говорить, – сказал Тони.  
– В смысле, ты выучил? – уточнила Пеппер.

Тони непонимающе посмотрел на нее.

– О боже, Тони, я же прислала тебе все на почту!

Стив рядом кивнул. Да, она все прислала. Но Тони не проверял почту с тех пор, как началось это безумие. И он не собирался извиняться за это.

– Знаешь, милая, мне кажется, клятва – это все же личное.   
– Это было бы личным, если бы вы были парочкой среднестатистических граждан. А от того, что скажете вы, зависит, будут ли люди спасть сегодня спокойно. Вам нужно убедить всех, что ваш союз – это не просто ваши отношения, но еще и конец всем разногласиям, столкновениям и разрушениям.  
– Она права, Старк, – сказала Наташа, стоявшая рядом. – Да, ребята? – спросила она Клинта и Лору, тоже подошедших к ним.  
– Ну, я бы сказала, что хочу, – заявила Лора, прежде чем Клинт успел открыть рот.  
– Вот! – торжествующе воскликнул Тони.

Клинт побледнел. Пеппер уставилась на Лору невидящим взглядом. Клинт отобрал у проходящего мимо официанта поднос с мини-эклерами и сунул его жене.

– На, съешь пироженку.  
– Да-а, это им поможет, – сказала Лора, беря весь поднос.  
– Вот что, – сказала Наташа, оборачиваясь к Тони. – У тебя же отличная память. Просто прочти текст. Даже если что-то забудешь, все равно сумеешь сформулировать главную мысль. Пеппер, у тебя с собой клятвы?  
– Да, да, конечно, – спохватилась Пеппер, перебирая листки в черной папке. – Так… Нет, это для Стива. Нашла!

Тони пробежал глазами убористые строчки, с трудом сдерживая лицо, чтобы не скривиться. Ну просто не любовная клятва, а присяга родине, ей богу. Не то, чтобы он что-то имел против присяги. Тони с тоской окинул взглядом Стива в его белоснежном костюме. И тут его посетила потрясающая идея. «Я гений!» – хотел крикнуть он по привычке, но не стал, чтобы не вызывать подозрений. Он еще раз внимательно прочитал текст.  
– Все, я готов, – твердо сказал он, возвращая Пеппер листок.  
– Начинаем? – по-деловому спросила она.  
– Начинаем, – подтвердил Тони.

Ну, в дальнейшей церемонии все же была пара светлых моментов. Помимо того, что их наконец-то объявили супругами, кольца были все же выбраны ими самими – просто потому что они сделали это до того, как рассказали всем о своем решении. Ну и наконец финальный поцелуй. Он заставил Тони вспомнить, что они не занимались сексом уже бог знает сколько времени. На самом деле начиная с самого раскола, и не занимались. Потому что сначала Стив отказался решать проблемы в постели, потом он был в бегах с Баки, а когда они все же уладили разногласия и заодно решили пожениться, то слишком поспешили сообщить всем, а потом началась эта безумная предсвадебная гонка. Так что да, пока вокруг все хлопали и свистели, Тони целовал Стива, заставив его немного склониться, и думал, что его план очень к месту.

Едва они отстранились друг от друга, Тони схватил Стива за руку и повел прочь от алтаря. Их обступали, но он не останавливался, кивая всем на ходу и принимая приглашения. На их пути встала Пеппер.

– Поздравляю, парни, – сказала она, на ходу приобнимая Тони.   
– Тебе все понравилось? – спросил Тони, мимоходом чмокая ее в висок.  
– О, вы выглядели замечательно.  
– Спасибо, Пеппер, – откликнулся Стив. – Тони, а куда мы идем?  
– У вас по расписанию пресс-конференция, – быстро сказала Пеппер.  
– Да, мы все помним, – успокоил ее Тони. – Мы на минуточку.

И с этими словами он втолкнул Стива в ближайшую дверь с надписью: служебное помещение. За ней оказалась комната, где официанты брали чистые бокалы, салфетки и другие необходимые принадлежности. Сейчас тут никого не было, но оставаться здесь, а тем более запираться, было разумеется нельзя. Слишком много людей видели, как они сюда вошли. Но к счастью, в комнате был второй выход, ведущий в служебные коридоры. Тони стал толкать все попадающиеся двери, заглядывая внутрь.  
– Нет, серьезно, Тони, что ты задумал? – спросил Стив, замедляя шаг.

За очередной дверью оказалась комната отдыха для персонала. Ничего особенного – вешалка в углу, у двери столик с кофеваркой и две односпальные кровати, разъединенные узким проходом. Вполне сносно.

Тони втянул Стива в комнату и захлопнул дверь, защелкивая замок.  
– И что ты…

Он не дал Стиву договорить, припечатал его к двери и попытался поцеловать. Но Стив неожиданно отвернулся, заставив Тони ткнуться губами ему в подбородок, и стальными пальцами впился ему в предплечья. 

– Не надо, – процедил Стив.  
– Это почему же? – спросил Тони, не отпуская его. – Мы же целую вечность не трахались.   
– Вот именно, – с расстановкой сказал Стив. – Слишком долго. Слишком. Я не смогу остановиться.

Тони отклонился немного назад, окидывая Стива взглядом. Тот смотрел на него очень серьезно. Нахмурившись. Губы сжаты. Практически так же он выглядел, когда собирался отстаивать свою точку зрения. И посмотри на него сейчас кто другой, то наверное решил бы, что Стив сердится. Но дело было в сотне легчайших оттенков, которые замечал только Тони. Весенне-персиковый на щеках, искристо-розовый на губах, которые он облизал, отказавшись от поцелуя, режуще-синий у самого зрачка – верный признак, что его взор уже готов потемнеть от возбуждения. 

Ему и правда оставалось немного. Он был крайне терпеливым человеком. Мог отказаться от удовольствий и ждать сколько угодно, словно погрузив свои желания в анабиоз. Но примирение с Тони вывело его из этого состояния, долгая, утомительная подготовка, когда их словно весь мир дразнил, что они вот-вот будут вместе, но наедине не оставлял, заставила ждать, а эта свадьба, когда они наконец могли стоять рядом и даже прикасаться друг к другу, истончила последний барьер. И теперь он едва держался. Тони иногда забывал, насколько Стив одержим по своей натуре. Его просто невозможно удовлетворить полумерами. Их первые опыты дух из Тони вышибали, потому что Роджерс и правда не умел останавливаться.   
Но Тони и не собирался останавливаться. Ему в общем-то именно это и нравилось.

– Стив, – серьезно сказал он, глядя на него снизу верх. – Просто подумай о том, что нам надо сделать этот день хоть немного нашим. Вся эта шумиха сегодня есть, а завтра нет. Но о чем ты предлагаешь нам вспоминать лет через десять? О пресс-конференции или фотосессиях с политиками?

Стив еще раз облизнулся и вдруг выдохнул, словно из него воздух выпустили. 

– Ладно, – сказал он тихо и хрипло. Склонился к Тони, проехавшись губами по щеке, и поцеловал его в шею над самой линией жесткого накрахмаленного воротничка.

Тони обхватил его за шею, вцепившись ему в затылок. Они столкнулись ртами, стукнулись зубами, пытаясь не столько поцеловаться, сколько вылизать друг друга. Но Тони даже не успел как следует его распробовать, как Стив развернулся лицом к двери и принялся расстегивать брюки. Видимо, его предвкушение было куда сильнее, чем он мог показать на людях. 

Тони стянул с него пиджак, отбросив его на одну из кроватей. Стив тем временем закончил с ширинкой и приспустил брюки вместе с трусами до колен. Тони приподнял подол его рубашки, открывая взгляду поясницу и округлые ягодицы. По сравнению с ослепительной белизной одежды Стив был как золотистый туман. Тони провел рукой по его боку от подмышки до бедра. Кожа такая гладкая и нежная, будто не была закалена сотней ударов, будто и не должна была под градом испытаний превратиться в дубленую шкуру.

Стив поставил одну ногу на стоявший рядом кофейный столик, чтобы дать ему лучший доступ. Спущенные брюки натянулись между его ног, как тетива. Еще немного и разорвутся по шву. Но на это некогда было отвлекаться. Тони облизал пальцы и провел Стиву между ягодиц, ткнулся в сжатый анус. Добавил еще слюны. И почему эта идея не пришла ему в голову раньше? Можно было бы подготовиться. А теперь Стив слишком узкий, и это будет больно для них обоих, но о том, чтобы остановиться не могло быть и речи.

Уткнувшись лбом в спину Стива, Тони стал разминать его, проталкиваясь пальцами внутрь, сгибая их и раздвигая ножницами. Одновременно он терся пахом о голое бедро Стива. Не столько распаляя себя, это было уже совершенно лишнее, сколько дразня его своим желанием. 

– Быстрее, – глухо прошипел Стив.

Тони хотел придержать его, потому что он еще и не наполовину не был готов. Но также было очевидно, что если он сейчас ему не вставит, то просто спустит в штаны и похерит всю затею. Тони расстегнул свою ширинку, доставая уже вставший член. Сплюнул на головку, заставив Стива вздрогнуть от этого звука и сильнее прогнуться в пояснице. Он растер слюну по члену, одной рукой взялся за плечо Стива, другой приставил себя к его входу. Плавно качнул бедрами, проталкивая внутрь головку. Замер от прошившего его удовольствия. Настолько тесным он его не помнил. 

Стив коротко вскрикнул и треснул кулаком по двери. Еще немного и пробил бы дыру. Тони успокаивающе погладил его по ягодицам.

– Отвык от меня? – шепотом спросил он, дотянувшись до его уха.

Не дав Стиву ответить, Тони сильно шлепнул его, одновременно проталкиваясь еще немного. Стив удивленно застонал.

– Давай еще… – выдохнул он. 

Тони снова отвесил ему шлепок. Сильно сжал порозовевшие ягодицы. Ударил еще, снова толкнулся. Пока не оказался внутри полностью. Он обхватил Стива за живот, остановившись ладонями на подвздошьях, так что кончики пальцев касались друг друга, и стал понемногу раскачиваться вместе с ним. Стив быстро поймал его ритм, сначала двигаясь с ним в такт, затем начиная по чуть-чуть отставать, чтобы член Тони немного вышел из него и на встречном толчке вновь оказался внутри полностью. Тони пробовал придержать его. По тому, как сжимались мышцы Стива под его руками, по тем звукам, которые тот насильно проглатывал, было понятно, что ему все еще больно. Но Стива было не остановить. И Тони смог только чуть приподняться на носках, чтобы изменить угол – в точности так, как Стиву нравилось. Тот одобрительно промычал что-то неразборчивое и ниже опустил голову, утыкаясь лбом в согнутый локоть. Его твердый член теперь бил Тони по пальцам при каждом толчке. Но Стив не пытался заняться собой, оставляя эту привилегию Тони. Было приятно, что он помнил об их старых традициях.

– Стой, – прошипел Тони. 

Стив замер. И Тони, поймав нужный угол, стал размашисто вбиваться в него. Жар, сконцентрировавшийся в паху, стал гуще, начал подниматься по животу и разливаться по ногам, так что от него подкашивались колени. Почувствовав, что он уже на грани, Тони выдернул член из Стива, заставив его охнуть, и принялся дрочить. Он высоко задрал ему рубашку, открывая спину до лопаток. Тони откинул голову и с протяжным стоном кончил, наслаждаясь сладкой пульсацией в яйцах. 

Стив терпеливо ждал, когда он придет в себя. Тони погладил его по спине, размазывая сперму тонким блестящим слоем. Прижался еще не опавшим членом к горячим ягодицам Стива. И только потом взялся за его член. 

– Твоя очередь, дорогой, – сказал Тони ему на ухо.

Слегка подразнив его для начала, он начал быстро дрочить ему, захватывая в кулак головку. Стив навалился спиной на Тони, откинул голову ему на плечо, и тот придержал его, поглаживая по груди через рубашку. 

– Быстрее, – хрипло проговорил Стив.   
– Как скажешь, командир, – сказал Тони, рассматривая его приоткрытые губы и подрагивающие длинные ресницы.   
– Сейчас! – выдохнул Стив. – Я сейчас…

Тони выхватил из своего нагрудного кармана шелковый платок и успел обхватить им член Стива за секунду до того, как он кончил. Тонкая ткань быстро пропиталась горячей густой жидкостью. Тони дождался, когда Стив кончит содрогаться в его руках. Несколько раз сжал его член у основания, выдаивая последние капли, и также аккуратно собрал их платком. Стив немного повернул голову, и Тони поцеловал его, сначала в верхнюю губу, потом в нижнюю, в довершение чмокнул в уголок рта. 

– Вернемся? – спросил он.

Стив кивнул и отпрянул от Тони. Они стали приводить себя в порядок. Тони натянул брюки и сунул испачканный платок в карман. Шагнул к кровати, чтобы поднять пиджак Стива, и невольно усмехнулся. Надо же было найти комнату с вполне приличными постелями и не дойти до них каких-то пару шагов.

В дверь постучали. Стив с Тони замерли и уставились друг на друга. Ручка двери задергалась.

– Мистер Старк? – позвали снаружи.  
– Это Питер, – сказал Стив и повернулся к двери. – Мы здесь, – сказал он громко.

За дверью воцарилось многозначительное молчание, но потом Питер сообщил:

– Вас все ищут. Пресс-конференция должна была начаться двадцать минут назад.

Лицо Стива только что освещенное мягким сиянием пережитого удовольствия в момент окаменело. 

– Мы уже идем.

Перед тем, как выйти они с Тони внимательно осмотрели друг друга. Стив поправил на Тони его бабочку. Ну, выглядели они конечно немного помятыми, не без этого, но если не приглядываться специально, то заметить было сложно. 

Питер ждал их, привалившись спиной к стене и сложив руки на груди. Вот он явно сразу стал приглядываться специально, даже прищурился, но все же ничего не сказал. 

– Пеппер сильно сердится? – спросил у него Стив.  
– По ней особо не скажешь, – сказал Питер. – Но я решил, что если не найду вас, то лучше пересижу где-нибудь. 

Стив покачал головой и быстро зашагал в сторону свадебного зала.

Питер двинулся было за ним, но Тони придержал его за плечо, заставив отстать на десяток шагов.

– Слушай-ка, – сказал он негромко. – Можешь сделать для меня кое-что?  
– Наверное, – уклончиво сказал Питер.

Тони вытащил из внутреннего кармана ключ-карту от своего номера и протянул ему.

– Принеси из моего номера одну коробку. Она в левой прикроватной тумбочке. Небольшая, металлическая, черного цвета. Только не открывай ее.  
– Оке-ей, – протянул Питер, беря двумя пальцами карточку. 

Тони сжал ее, не торопясь отдавать.

– Ты понял, что нельзя открывать? – уточнил он. – Там подарок Стиву, и я не хочу, чтобы кто-то кроме него видел.  
– Я понял, – сказал Питер.  
– Тони! – окрикнул его Стив.

Тони задал бы парню еще пару контрольных вопросов, но Стив явно не настроен был ждать, поэтому ему пришлось отпустить карточку и понадеяться, что Паркер не станет совать нос куда не следует если не ради него, то хотя бы ради Стива.

  
***

Оказалось, что не было причин переживать за брошенных журналистов. Их поили отменным шампанским, постоянно подносили закуски и никуда гнать не собирались. Поэтому, расположившись в одном из ресторанов отеля, собравшиеся мирно ждали появления виновников торжества. 

Началось все тоже довольно спокойно. На все острые вопросы Тони и Стив уже неоднократно ответили на своих конференциях перед свадьбой. Они дали столько интервью, что просто не осталось невыясненных моментов их прошлых разногласий. Здесь же планировалось обсуждать исключительно их самих. Как говорила Пеппер: «Это будет возможность показать, что вы состоите в реальных отношениях, а не женитесь ради каких-то политических мотивов».

Ну и первые минут десять их действительно спрашивали о знакомстве и первых шагах к близости. Пеппер, стоявшая в конце зала выглядела вполне умиротворенной. Рядом с ней собрались их друзья. Хотя, по мнению Тони, они скорее пришли поприкалываться над тем, как им будут задавать неудобные вопросы. И таковые неизбежно начались. 

Кто-то из дальнего ряда вдруг спросил Стива, были ли у него отношения в прошлом. 

– Ничего полноценного, – снисходительно улыбнулся Стив.  
– Это что значит? – спросил другой корреспондент, уже довольно пьяный. – Не было свиданок или не было секса?  
– Не было свиданок, – четко заявил Стив.

По залу прокатился заинтересованный гул. Кто-то подбадривающее присвистнул.

– Это что же? – спросил Тони. – Ты значит, достался мне не девственником?  
– Ох, прости, – сказал Стив, глядя прямо в зал.

Тони ткнулся ему коленом в бедро под столом. Ну а что? На столе была скатерть до пола, все равно никто бы не заметил.

– Мы много ездили по стране с выступлениями, – пояснил Стив для публики. – Так что всякое было. 

У противоположной стены Баки склонился к Наташе, рассказывая ей что-то на ухо. Ванда и Клинт, стоявшие поблизости тоже к ним прислушивались.

– Значит, девочки? – уточнил журналист. – Ну а в армии не было опытов? В казармах там.  
– Я был предназначен для правительственного эксперимента, – отчеканил Стив. – Меня отдельно держали. – Он подумал, а потом добавил: – Но я много чего слышал. 

Тони внимательно посмотрел на Стива. То, как легко он говорил об этом, наводило на мысль, что прямо сейчас Стив думает о сексе. Ему всегда хорошо давались разговоры на темы, интересующие его в данный момент. Может быть, он смакует воспоминания о том, что они сделали только что, или представляет, как это будет в следующий раз. 

– Ну а вы, Старк? – весело спросил журналист. – Столько лет нас кормили сплетни о ваших похождениях с моделями, и вдруг вот – брак с мужчиной!

Пеппер напряглась. Вопрос, заданный как бы невзначай, для поддержания темы, на самом деле был с подвохом.

– И что? – бросил Тони. – Это ж Капитан Америка. Посмотрите на него. – Он обвел Стива широким жестом. – Я чувствую себя глупо, когда меня заставляют объяснять очевидные вещи.  
– То есть никакой тоски о всяких… женских формах?.. – с легкой ехидцей спросил парень.  
– Слушайте, – сказал Тони. – Ну, мне казалось, что у него достаточно обтягивающий костюм. Даже по роликам на ю-тьюбе можно понять, что там есть за что подержаться.

Пеппер закатила глаза, но остальные смеялись и вполне искренне.

Стив развернулся к нему, попытавшись сымитировать осуждение. Но Тони слишком хорошо знал, как выглядит Стив Осуждающий. А этот выглядел так, будто просил трахнуть его прямо здесь. И не удивительно. Даже в те времена, когда их отношения были в самом начале, один раз для Стива был лишь легкой разминкой. Его любовную горячку снимали три хороших оргазма, но и тогда у него еще было полно сил для продолжения, если им того хотелось. Что же творится с ним сейчас, когда Тони буквально только подразнил его, и представить было страшно.  
Пока журналисты перешептывались и быстро строчили заметки на планшетах, дверь в конференц-зал отворилась, и Тони заметил проскользнувшего внутрь Паркера. Он встал рядом с Вандой, как будто все время провел там, и, поймав взгляд Тони, продемонстрировал ему белый бумажный пакет из тех, в которых всем гостям свадьбы раздавали сувениры на входе.

– Ну, наверное закончим? – предложил Тони. – Вам пока хватит информации для размышления, а если что, мы здесь до конца вечера. 

Он кивнул Стиву. На выходе пришлось принять еще порцию поздравлений, потом Пеппер сообщила, что их ждут для съемки с послами. 

– Да-да, мы на минутку только отойдем.

Пеппер сложила руки на груди.

– Опять собираетесь пропасть на полчаса?  
– Слушай, ну дай в туалет-то сходить, – деланно возмутился Тони. 

Пеппер покачала головой, но махнула рукой. Несмотря на некоторые несостыковки, все проходило более-менее нормально, так что она выглядело гораздо более расслабленной, чем с утра.  
Тони, выйдя в коридор, тут же нашел глазами Питера, показывая идти за ним.

– Что на этот раз? – спросил Стив с каким-то неестественным, звенящим спокойствием в голосе.   
– Пойдем в туалет, как я и сказал.

Они свернули в коридор, ведущий к заведению. Через минуту туда же подошел Питер. Тони выхватил пакет у него из рук.

– Посторожи здесь, ладно? – сказал он. – Говори всем, что там потоп и пусть идут куда-нибудь еще.  
– Ладно, – сказал Питер.

Тони сделал два шага и остановился. Посмотрел на Питера, придвинувшего на середину прохода мягкий стул. Он и правда собрался охранять тут их покой. С чего бы он так легко согласился? Однако думать об этом времени не было. Стив уже скрылся за дверью туалета.

Внутри было пусто. Тони закрыл входную дверь на защелку. Стив стоял, опершись руками о мраморную столешницу с раковинами. Глядя в зеркало, он тяжелым взглядом наблюдал, как Тони неспешно проходит вдоль ряда кабинок, толкая двери и проверяя, не задержался ли тут кто посторонний. 

Не обнаружив никого, Тони подошел к Стиву и поставил перед ним пакет.

– Хотел показать тебе это ночью, но думаю, лучше сейчас.  
– Что это? – спросил Стив.  
– Посмотри.

Стив вытащил из пакета черную коробку, поставил ее перед собой, провел пальцами по гладкой крышке и замку, будто хотел оттянуть момент, и только потом открыл коробку. И непроизвольно улыбнулся, увидев содержимое.

– Я знаю, что это, – сказал он, вытаскивая из гнезда небольшую анальную пробку. – Ты как-то приносил мне такую.  
– Не такую, – сказал Тони. – Эта создана по индивидуальным параметрам. Здесь каждая впадинка и каждая выпуклость сделана специально, чтобы доставлять удовольствие тебе. Попробуешь?

Стив раздраженно фыркнул и передернул плечами, словно пытался избавиться от чего-то неудобного, как крошка, нечаянно попавшая за шиворот. Но это не было однозначным отказом. А пока он решался, Тони встал перед ним на колени и, расстегнув ему пиджак, развел полы в стороны. Ширинка была туго натянута. Может, его член таки не опал после первого раза, а на конференции Стив распалился еще больше. Тони посмотрел вверх. Стив прикусил губу и напряженно наблюдал за ним. Его грудь вздымалась, пальцы подрагивали – он боролся с искушением вцепиться Тони в волосы, но его пока не настолько развезло, чтобы он начал позволять себе все. 

Тони расстегнул ему ширинку, вытаскивая член, демонстративно облизнулся и взял его в рот. 

– Ммм… – Стив чуть качнулся вперед, но вовремя оперся рукой на столешницу.

На этот раз он старательно сдерживался. Сколько бы Тони не сосал его, не дразнил языком и даже позволял входить в горло, Стив не был даже близко к разрядке. Счет времени был уже потерян, Тони перестал торопиться, ласкал его ртом без всяких усилий, запрокидывал голову, чтобы Стив мог войти поглубже, гладил его по ногам от щиколоток до самого верха бедер, сжимая через брюки под ягодицами. 

Стив кончил внезапно. Кажется даже для себя. Тони просто решил попробовать немного поэкспериментировать и провел по его стволу зубами. И от ощущения твердой гладкой кромки, задевающей разбухшие вены, Стива скрутило судорогой. Он согнулся пополам, удержавшись на ногах только потому, что вовремя схватился за Тони.

– О господи, о господи, господи… – повторял он, жарко дыша Тони в волосы.

Наконец, Стив выпрямился и немного удивленно посмотрел на Тони, все еще стоящего на коленях. Тот медленно сплюнул себе на ладонь остатки спермы, которые не успел проглотить, и взял отложенную Стивом пробку.

– Так что насчет этого? – спросил он. – Будешь?

И Стив был именно в том состоянии, чтобы не особо раздумывать. Он без слов расстегнул брюки до конца, обнажая задницу. 

– Помнишь, как это делается? – спросил Тони, поднимаясь.

Стив немного наклонился вперед и развел ягодицы руками. С прошлого раза его анус все еще был немного припухшим. Тони размазал по нему все оставшуюся сперму. В наборе с этой пробкой была и специальная смазка, но сейчас Стив был достаточно растянут, чтобы ему хватило и так. Тони сжал в ладони металлическую головку, чтобы она не была холодной, и приставил кончик ко входу. Стив переступил с ноги на ногу и сильнее вцепился в себя, так что розоватые ногти стали совсем белыми. Края ануса неохотно расступались под напором пробки, и Тони несколько раз вставлял ее наполовину, а потом вытаскивал, заставляя Стива раскрыться. Когда его вход перестал туго сжиматься, он одним движением загнал пробку до основания, заставив Стива охнуть. Мышцы тут же плотно сомкнулись на перемычке между основной частью и небольшим шариком, оставшимся снаружи. 

– Как ты? – спросил Тони, отступая на шаг.   
– Нормально, – коротко сказал Стив и стал надевать брюки обратно.  
– Будет лучше, когда ты начнешь двигаться, – пообещал Тони.

Он обнял Стива сзади, застегнул его пиджак и провел руками по полам. Стив поймал его взгляд в отражении зеркала и схватил за запястье.

– А как же ты?  
– Что я?  
– Кончил меня и все?  
– Я придержу себя для следующего раунда. Поверь, с этой штукой, он будет очень скоро.

Стив нахмурился, и Тони чмокнул его в шею.

– Я в порядке, честно. 

Стив развернулся к нему и мягко поцеловал в губы.

– Ладно, пойдем.

Они вышли из туалета, почти ожидая, что их будет ждать толпа, хорошо, если не с фотоаппаратами. Но там по-прежнему был только Питер. Он сидел на все том же стуле, посреди коридора, подвернув под себя ногу и строчил сообщения на телефоне. Услышав хлопок двери, он обернулся.

Стив прошел мимо Питера, неестественно прямой, со взглядом, устремленным будто сквозь стены, прямо за горизонт. 

– А вас тут снова искали, – сказал Питер, задумчиво глядя в спину Стива.  
– Да понятное дело, – откликнулся Тони. – Пеппер?  
– Ага.  
– Что ты ей сказал?  
– Правду. Что вы там, занимаетесь сексом.  
– Эй! – возмутился Тони. – Я сказал тебе говорить, что там потоп.  
– Она знает, что там нет никакого потопа.  
– Хм… – Тони сунул руки в карманы. – Ну и что она?  
– Что если, вы не вытряхнитесь оттуда через полчаса, позвать Хэппи.

Тони качнулся с пяток на мыски и обратно, размышляя над его словами. 

– Тони! – вдруг окрикнул его Стив. – Ну ты идешь?  
– Иду! – Уже на ходу Тони обернулся к Питеру. – Никому ни слова, ясно?  
– Эээ, – протянул Питер, пряча телефон в карман. – Ясно. Я буду поблизости, если что!

Тони показал ему большой палец.

***

В первый раз, когда Тони предложил Стиву походить с пробкой в заднице, все прошло с некоторыми осложнениями. Выбранная наугад игрушка оказалась великовата для Стива, который сколько его не трахай, оставался идеально узким. Но все же он не захотел отступать, раз уж они начали, и Тони все же впихнул в него эту штуку. Но смысл же был в том, чтобы не просто ее вставить, а чтобы еще и провести с ней внутри некоторое время. Первое время походка у Стива была очень красноречивая. Может никто и не заподозрил бы пробку, но то, что с его задницей происходит что-то экстраординарное понял бы даже ребенок, так что Тони сказал ему, что лучше бы он никуда не выходил из их апартаментов. И у Стива тут же появились срочные дела вне башни. Тони пытался уговорить его хотя бы не ходить так, потому что вдруг случится что-нибудь, вдруг срочный вызов от Фьюри, но Стив сказал, что ему все нормально. И слава богу внезапных миссий в тот день не было, но Стив все равно ухитрился влипнуть в историю. В коридорах базы ЩИТа он встретил Рамлоу с группой бойцов, и те предложили ему пойти потренироваться на ринге. Ответа, о чем Стив думал, когда соглашался, Тони так и не получил. Вечером, когда он вынимал пробку из стонущего от боли Стива, Тони успел три раза проклясть его упрямство и собственное безрассудство. Больше всего он боялся, что игрушка как-то повредила Стиву, и он даже не мог оценить, насколько сексуально тот выглядит, стоя на четвереньках, и что раскрыт он так, что его можно брать без подготовки и даже смазки. Все, что тогда волновало Тони – чтобы со Стивом все было в порядке. И только потом его накрыло облегчение, а сразу вслед за ним и острое возбуждение. Он вылизывал Стива полвечера, только языком заставив кончить два раза подряд. Но с тех пор подобные эксперименты не повторялись.

Но эта пробка была меньше. И по идее Стиву не нужно было просто терпеть ее. Особые изгибы и выпуклости должны были обеспечить ему максимум приятных ощущений. Но все же, пока они были заняты на фотосессии, Тони видел, что Стив все еще не доверяет собственным ощущениям, выжидает, чем обернется чужеродное присутствие в его теле. Он начал расслабляться, когда весь официоз подошел к концу, и их отпустили просто пообщаться с друзьями и знакомыми. 

– Ты кажется опьянел, – заметила Ванда, кивнув на бокал шампанского в руках у Стива. – Не думала, что тебя что-то может свалить.

Тони, разговаривавший с Наташей, обернулся и внимательно посмотрел на него. Стив и правда как будто был под кайфом. Держался все также прямо, как будто это уже было инстинктом, но взгляд у него был совершенно одуревший, синий, штормовой, на бледных скулах горели розовые росчерки, делавшие все черты его лица четче и острее. Но дело было еще и в том, что сейчас Стив весь состоял из каких-то микроскопических движений. Он барабанил пальцами по заиндевевшей стенке ледяного бокала, чуть пристукивал каблуком в такт звучавшей музыке, его ресницы дрожали, как будто он прикладывал усилия, чтобы не моргать слишком часто. По виску вдоль линии волос катилась едва заметная капелька пота. Тони поправил воротник. Тут и правда было душновато. Увидев, что Тони смотрит на него, Стив втянул носом воздух, будто принюхиваясь, и у него дрогнули крылья носа. 

– Прости, – сказал Тони Наташе и шагнул к Стиву. – Не хочешь уйти?   
– Совсем? – чуть протяжно спросил Стив.  
– Можно и совсем.  
– Уверен?  
– Еще бы!  
– Нет, ты уверен, что можно? – усмехнулся Стив.

Тони рассмеялся.

– О, кэп, ты так пьян.  
– Я не пьянею, – заявил Стив и словно в доказательство одним глотком допил шампанское.   
– От этого может и нет. – Тони забрал у него бокал и поставил его на поднос проходящего мио официанта. – Пойдем-ка.

Но на выходе из зала, их поймал Хэппи.

– Вас там Пеппер искала. Говорит, вам нужно что-то станцевать, чтобы открыть вечер перед ужином.  
– Ага, потом.

На этот раз Тони не стал искать укромные места, он просто повел Стива в свой номер. Здесь было тихо и сумрачно из-за плотных занавесей на окнах. Тони включил неяркую лампу на столике у двери, запер дверь и пошел отключать телефоны. А когда он вернулся к Стиву, тот сидел на диване, широко расставив ноги и откинув голову на спинку. Тони даже сделал пару шагов назад, чтобы оценить картину в целом. Стив лениво гладил себя по бедрам, потом провел рукой повыше и мимоходом расстегнул пуговицу пиджака, раскинув в стороны полы. Уже обыденным движением вжикнул молнией на брюках и высвободил член. 

Тони прислонился к столику и приготовился наблюдать. 

Стив не спешил сразу начинать дрочить, а лишь придерживал себя за основание. Потом поерзал немного, находя удобное положение и начал осторожно двигать бедрами круговыми движениями вверх-вниз, как будто пытался описывать маленькие круги. Его член, с уже выступившими каплями влаги, скользил в расслабленной ладони, но вовсе не это было причиной издаваемых им тихих стонов. Настоящий источник удовольствия был внутри него, и каждое движение высекало новую искру. 

Стив поставил одну ногу на диван, оперся лопатками на спинку, держа бедра на весу, просунул руку вниз и прямо через брюки начал гладить себя между ягодиц, словно пытаясь усилить воздействие игрушки. Тони дернулся вперед, желая помочь ему, хотя бы поддержать, потому что было непонятно, как Стив ухитрялся стоять в этой невероятной изломанной позе, но остановил себя. Что-то подсказывало, что подобное он сможет видеть далеко не каждый день.

А между тем зрелище было завораживающе. Вокруг Стива словно образовалось особое силовое поле, которое искажало реальность вокруг него и его самого превращало в кого-то иного. Вся сила его тела, обычно выплескивающаяся в смертельных ударах, сейчас была направлена на то, чтобы выжать как можно больше наслаждения из самого себя. 

Тони быстро расстегнул себе ширинку, сунул руку в брюки и с силой сдавил член, пытаясь не кончить. В это было невозможно поверить, Стив ведь даже голым не был. Ну да, конец вытащил, но ведь в остальном он был по-прежнему затянут в свой смокинг. Но то, как под белой тканью обрисовывались рельефные мышцы, распаляло почище обнаженной кожи.   
Стив вдруг пробормотал что-то и сжал себя сильнее, рухнул на диван и в тот же момент кончил прямо на атласный пояс, стягивавший его талию. 

Больше Тони не ждал. Он рванулся к нему, упал на колени перед Стивом и стал быстро раздевать его. Стив поднял голову, глядя, как Тони снимает с него ботинки и брюки.

– Ноги, – скомандовал Тони. – Подними.

Стив медленно согнул колени, открываясь перед ним. Тони осторожно подцепил наружный шарик и потянул пробку. Стив зашипел.

– Больно? – спросил Тони.  
– Нет, – неохотно буркнул Стив.

Но все же его мышцы были сжаты слишком сильно, будто не желали отпускать игрушку. Тони погладил туго сомкнутый вокруг тонкой перемычки анус. 

– Расслабься, – сказал он, целуя Стива в маленькую складочку между бедром и пахом. – Давай, дорогой, отпустишь ее и получишь меня.

По телу Стива прошла волна.

– Надо же, – сказал Тони. – А я еще хотел сделать ее управляемой. Но вижу, и без этого работает как надо.  
– Что? – Стив поднял голову. – Что сделать?  
– Я ее сделал, – пояснил Тони. – Для тебя. Понравилось?  
– Тони… – хрипло сказал Стив со всей укоризной, на которую был сейчас способен.

Он хотел что-то добавить, но Тони, нажав ему большим пальцем куда-то под яйцами, вдруг просто выдернул из него злополучную пробку. Стив взвыл. А Тони, откинув игрушку, навалился на него, входя в не успевший сомкнуться анус членом. Стив схватил его руками за волосы и, притянув к себе, грубо впихнул язык ему в рот. Они двигались синхронно – Тони вбивался в него членом, а Стив насилуя его рот, не давая даже вздохнуть. Он не остановился, даже когда Тони кончил в него, и некоторое время продолжал кусать его губы, словно желая отомстить за свой помутившийся от наслаждения рассудок. 

Им понадобилось время, чтобы разъединиться. Но наконец они сели на диван и уставились друг на друга. На черном пиджаке Тони застыли белые капли от семени Стива, спущенные брюки были изрядно измяты, на воротничке оторвалась пуговица, а галстука не было вообще, хотя никто из них не помнил, как и когда он потерялся. Стив выглядел еще более расхристанным. Белый смокинг явно не предназначался для таких испытаний, которым его сегодня подвергли.

– Ну что, – сказал Тони. – Пойдем вниз, потанцуем?  
– В таком виде? – спросил Стив, указывая на свою заляпанную спермой рубашку.  
– Ну… – Тони еще раз окинул его взглядом. – Им нужны были доказательства, что у нас настоящие отношения.


End file.
